Soul Eater: The Battle Against Waira! WKASBATMSWL?
by thephilosophersjuicebox
Summary: the real title is Soul Eater: The Battle Against Waira! Will Kid and Sorami Be Able To Match Soul Wavelengths? It was too long :3 okay, info is that Waira is a mountain dwelling chimera if you didn't know. Summary: When Sorami and Kid come across the Man in the Mask and Waira, they know they are in for a big fight. But what will happen when Kid is starting to get illusions?


Soul Eater—Battle Against Waira! Will Kid and Sorami Be Able To Match Soul Wavelengths?

"Sorami…" Kid looked to the girl he stood next to.

"I'm on it," She smiled. Sorami jumped into the air, and started to transform. "Mirror Stability at 100%!" The two Revolvers landed in Kid's hands. _This is interesting…_Kid thought. _It feels like I'm holding Liz and Patty. But its just Sorami…_

"Let's go, Kid!" Sorami called out. Waira charged. "Hey, watch out!" The chimera screeched. Kid moved out of the way so he would move out of the reach of Waira. He shot the Revolvers. The wavelengths bounced off Waira's body and back over Kid's head.

"Dammit," He whispered. _It's way to strong and quick…_he thought. "Sorami?"

"Yes?" The Revolver replied.

"Would you be able to use Soul Resonance with me?" He dodged the chimera's attacks.

"Yeah, I suppose," Sorami's face flashed onto the side of the gun. "We'll have to use Mega Shot though."

"Isn't—" Kid dodged Waira. "—Isn't there something—more—more powerful from The Legend side of your identity?"

"I have Hidden Power," Sorami said. "It may be a bit hard…but we can do it!"

"SOUL RESONANCE, LET'S GO!" They both yelled.

"HIDDEN POWER!" Sorami called from the gun. Kid's hands began to glow. _It's like Death Cannon: Execution Mode_, Kid thought. _But…what's that? _His arms glowed and small scythes popped out of his arms. Kid smiled. He ran towards Waira.

"Prepare to die!" He yelled. He slashed the chimera's back and Sorami screamed. Kid clenched his teeth. "Ouh…Sorami, what happened?" Her face flashed onto the gun. A large cut streaked across her face.

"I'm—I'm okay…" She squeezed her eyes closed. "Just hit him again…it should finish him." Kid nodded. He chased after the chimera. "Go under his belly! I'll help you." Death the Kid ran under Waira's stomach. "Stay still!" His arms glowed again and the scythes grew and spiked Waira in the stomach. The chimera screeched and pulled apart like a string. The only thing left was a chimera's soul.

"Waira might be gone," The masked man growled. "But I'll be back," He smiled and disappeared into midair. Sorami slid back into her human form. The cut still shined red on her face.

"Are you okay?" Kid gasped.

"Don't worry about it," Sorami sighed. "It'll heal soon. I doubt it will last any more than two days."

"You are one heck of a Legend," Kid smiled. "Would you mind—would you mind if I called you 'Legend'?"

"Sure," Sorami laughed. "Whatever suits you?"

"We'd better head back now," Kid nodded to the hole in the tall ceiling.

"Yeah…I'd better go check on Kiyoto," Legend agreed. "Uh…" She turned to Kid. "Um, this was…ah… fun, thanks."

Sorami sighed and stood by the side of Kiyoto's bed in the Dispensary. _I hope he's okay…_she thought.

"Hey, what're you waiting around here for?" Sorami noticed the blue haired boy, otherwise known as Black Star, howl at her. "It's a great day to go swimming or play basketball!"

"Would you like to come with us, Sorami?" Death the Kid tried to sound polite. Sorami turned back to Kiyoto.

"…" She didn't say a word. "…I guess so. Do you think he'll be alright?"

"He's a Grim Reaper like Kid," Kid's partner, Liz replied. "I'm sure he'll be okay." Sorami nodded. Hearing it from Liz made her feel better.

"Alright," Sorami smiled.

"We'll meet you at the basketball court," Maka Albarn appeared in the doorway, and disappeared with the others.

_Do I really have this many friends now? _She thought. _I haven't even met Maka. She seems nice…so does Soul. Tsubaki and Black Star are great too. _

"See you there," Tsubaki, Black Star's partner smiled.

On the basketball court, a boy named Crona stood as the friends walked towards him.

"H—Hi Maka," He held the basketball.

"Hey Crona," Maka waved. "This is Sorami," Sorami stepped towards Crona and held out her hand.

"Hello!" She smiled. The boy's hand quivered slightly, then reached up and shook Sorami's hand.

"Alright," Soul Eater grabbed the ball. "Let's get started."

"Sorami, you'll be on Kid's team," Maka pointed toward Kid, Liz and Patty, and Black Star.

"Hey, but that's not fair," Patty called out. "We have a bigger number of people on our team!"

"Oh," Sorami looked at the ground. "I'll just sit out." She headed towards the bench and sat down.

"Hello, Sorami," A semi-deep voice came from behind her. Sorami turned around slightly.

"Oh, hi Professor Stein," Sorami replied. "What're you doing here?"

"I was supposed to meet Ms. Marie here today," Stein looked towards where Maka and the others were playing. "But she hasn't shown up yet."

"I'm sure she'll turn up," Sorami replied. She knew Professor Stein was a teacher, but that doesn't mean she couldn't give him support. The Professor stood still. Sorami wanted to ask, '_Is something wrong?' _But she assumed she would get in trouble if she asked him that. She turned to the game of basketball. Soul made a hook shot and grabbed the ball out of the hoop.

"Excuse me," Sorami called to her friends. "I'm going to go check on Kiyoto. Be seeing all of you." She headed back to the academy.

'_We know you want to,' a deep voice whispered in Kiyoto's ear. Kiyoto whipped around. _

'_Who's there?' he yelled. Suddenly, a body rippled into existence. It was a man with grey hair. He wore a black suit. He grabbed the handle of a nearby closet door and opened it. It was full of human souls. _

'_Eat them, Kiyoto,' the man said. 'You will be a kinshin.'_

'_NOOOOOO!' He swung his fist at the man._

But when he opened his eyes, his fist was deep into the mattress. What had just happened? Who was the man in the suit? Why did he want him to become a kinshin?

Suddenly, the door handle clicked. Sorami walked into the room.

"Oh," She said. "You're up."

"Yeah," Kiyoto yawned. "I just—had a bad dream."

"By the way," Sorami continued. "I have something to tell you."


End file.
